Alpha Prinz sucht Omega mit rabenschwarzen Haaren
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Shizuo ist ein Alpha Prinz, in einem Land wo Omegas wie Sex-Slaven behandelt werden und keine Rechte besitzen. Zu seinem Geburtstag soll er sich nun bei einer Privat-Auktion seinen Omega aussuchen. Seine Wahl fällt au eine blasen Jungen Omega mit Roten Augen und Rabenschwarzen Haaren, Omegaverse, Shizaya (Shizuo X Izaya)
1. Unsere Welt

Yaoi Shizuo x Izaya Omegaversers

Alpha Shizuo, Omega Izaya

* * *

Summary: Shizuo ist ein Alpha Prinz, der sich heute seinen Omega aussuchen soll, in dieser Welt sind Omegas jedoch gleich zusetzen mit Sex-Sklaven. Shizuo hast diese Reglung seines Landes, kann aber nichts dagegen tun. Weshalb er mit seinen Vater dem König an seinen Geburtstag ins Autokinoshaus geht wo ihm wenig später ein schwarzhaariger Junge in die Augen springt und sofort weis.. Mein.

(Shizuo´s POV)

Unsere Welt ist einem Wort beschrieben UNGERECHT. Nicht für mich persönlich, den ich bin einer der wenigen glücklichen die sich _Alpha_ schünpfen dürfen. Es ist der höchste Sozialstatus in unserer Gesellschaft und zudem besitze ich noch eine angeborene Unmenschliche Kraft. Dennoch ist diese Welt einfach nur in meinen Augen ungerecht und barbarisch. Denn neben den Alphas gibt es noch zwei weiter niedrigere Klassen, die Beta und Omega.

Beta sind das normale Norm Volk, es gibt nichts besonderes und nicht uninteressantes an ihnen es sind gewöhnliche Menschen, die menschlich sind. Aber Menschlichkeit ist etwas was auf dieser Welt nicht existiert. Bezüglich der letzten Gruppe, Omega.

Alphas sind immer männlich, Beta können sowohl männlich als auch weiblich sein und Omega sind meistens weiblich, bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen.

Omegas werden in unserer Gesellschaft ausschließlich als Brutmaschinen angesehen. Alle 6 Monate passiert es, dass ein weiblicher Omega, Heis wird, in diesen fünf Tagen, versprühen sie Pheromone welche Alphas anlocken und der Geruch erregt sie dann dazu mit dem Omega Sex haben zu wollen. Kommt es zum Geschlechtsverkehr besteht eine 99%ige Chance das der Omega schwanger ist. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache werden Omega wie Vieh behandelt, man jagt sie, versteigert oder verkauft sie, wo sie dann ihr gesamtes Leben ihren Master als Sexsklavin dienen.

Ich sagte vorhin etwas von _meist weiblich_ es gibt auch männliche Omega bei denen ist es sogar noch schlimmer. Bei ihnen ist es so, dass sie alle 3 Monate Heis werden und weil ihre Körper die Torturen länger aushalten, wird speziell auf sie jagt gemacht.

Man kann jedoch einen Omega nur erkennen wenn er Heis ist. Beta werden von den Pheromonen nicht beeinflusst, jedoch können sie die Pheromone auf kurzer Entfernung wahrnehmen. Wird ein Omega entdeckt so wird er an das nächst beste Omegahaus verkauft. Die erste Heiswelle erfolgt im Alter von 14 Jahren. Dem entsprechend können sie bereits mit 14 erworben werden. Was mich vor allen aufregt ist aber die Tatsache das es meist die eigenen Eltern sind, die ihre Kinder als Sexsklavin verkaufen. So war es auch bei meiner Mutter gewesen, sie wurde Heis, ihr Vater bemerkte es und verkaufte sie kurzerhand. Sie lebte ungefähr 2 Monate in dem Dollars Omegahaus, bis sie dann vom Königshaus aus Gemahlin des Prinzen ausgesucht wurde. Oh, übrigens ich bin der erst geborene Sohn der Königlichen Familie dieses Landes und heute ist mein 16er Geburtstag, der Tag an dem ich mir meinen Omega aussuchen soll. Zusammen mit meinem Vater ging ichmzu dem selben Omegahaus wo er damals auch meine Mutter gefunden hatte, Dollars, es hatte einen guten Ruf und eine große Auswahl, wie mein Vater meinte. Wir betraten das Sklavengeschäft, wie ich es nannte, und wurden am Eingang von einer düster dreinblickenden Dame, mit langen schwarzen Haaren empfangen.

„Willkommen eure Majestäten, ich bin Namie ihre Führerin." Meinte sie höfflich.

Diese Namie-Tante führte meinen Vater und mich in einen großen Saal vollgestellt mit Stühlen, die in Richtung Bühne zeigten, ein Auktionssaal. Namie führte uns in die erste Reihe und erklärte mir wie das jetzt ablaufen würde. Es würden immer 5 Omega herein gebracht werden. Die ich mir ansehen könnte wenn mir einer darunter gefällt soll ich die Nummer um ihren Hals notieren, im Nachhinein würde sie mir dann nähere Information zu den Omega geben. Alter, Gesundheitszustand und Erfahrungszustand (ob der Omega noch Jungfrau ist) und was ich noch wissen möchte. Dann könnte ich meine einige Auswahlen zur Probe mitnehmen und unter ihnen meinen Omega aussuchen. Mein Vater wollte sich ebenfalls einige für mich ansehen, da er wusste das ich diese ganze Sache nicht mochte und befürchtete das ich sobald ich die ersten Omega in Ketten sehe, aufspringe und die Wachen zu Brei schlage, ein nahe liegende Gedanke.

Namie gab ein Zeichen und der Saal wurde abgedunkelt und die Bühne beleuchtet. Die ersten Omegamädchen wurden hinein geführt. Ich musste fast kotzen und zertrümmerte fast die Armlehne meines Stuhls. Die Mädchen waren nackt, in Kettengelegt und um ihren Hals war ein rotes Halsband an der eine Nummer hing. Auf Anweisung drehten sie die armen einige Male um die eigene Axse, als Namie sah das weder ich noch mein Vater Interesse an denen fünf hatten winkte Namie ab und die Nächsten fünf kamen rein.

Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und hätte jeden einzelnen Angestellten dieses Sklavengeschäfts die Schädel zertrümmert, ich wollte mir das nicht an sehen oder denken das DAS normal war, all diese Personen waren Menschen und sie wurden hier schlimmer behandelt wie Vieh. Aber selbst wenn ich mich jetzt hier vergessen würde, würde es nichts an dem Schicksal der Mädchen geändert, sie würden wieder eingefangen werden wenn sie überhaupt versuchen würden zu fliehen. Mal abgesehen davon dass ich später mortzmäßigen Ärger bekommen würde. Ich wollte nur die Prozedur hinter mich bringen, wir waren bereits bei den Nummern 36-40. Alle diese Mädchen sahen für mich gleich aus, alle hatten einen leeren, traurigen und verängstigten Blick. Sie alle hatten Angst, sicher wurde ihnen nicht gesagt dass die Königsfamilie nach einem Omega suchte oder aber es wurde ihnen gesagt und dachten nur daran wie man sie in einem riesigen Käfig stecken und sie nur zum Sex raus lassen würde. Natürlich stimmte das nicht ich würde meinen Omega niemals so etwas antun, ebenso wenig wie mein Vater meine Mutter aber es gab viele Adlige die so etwas taten und ihren Omega einsperrten wenn er keine Lust auf ihn hatte und sie so niemals wieder die Sonne sahen.

Nummer 51-.. 54? Hatten sie keine mehr. Ich hörte ein lautes Gezeter, einer der Omega wollte wohl nicht, konnte man ihr nicht verdenken.

Ich hörte Ketten, Peitschen und Schreie. Ich sprang auf aber mein Vater schubste mich zurück auf den Stuhl. Namie zischte mit der Zunge verärgert, neugierig fragte mein Vater.

„Was ist da los?" Namie zuckte bei der Stimme meines Vaters zusammen und entgegnete nervös.

„Da.. Dieser Omega ist erst seit ein paar Tagen in unseren Haus und er ist noch nicht an unsere Maßnahmen gewöhnt, er scheint noch etwas nervös zu sein!"

‚Wer würde das bitte schön freiwillig machen? ' dachte ich mir, Sekunde ‚Er'. Das ist der erste männliche Omega denn sie raus zerren. Schlussendlich wurde der Omega von zwei Männern auf die Bühne gezogen, er währte sich immer noch permanent. Der Junge war dürr mit blasser schneeweißer Haut und rabenschwarzen Harren, er war.. _wunderschön_.

Ich dachte nicht nach und stand auf, ich wollte zu ihm. Doch wieder hielt mein Vater mich zurück. Mit Entsetzen sah ich mit an wie diese Sklavenhändler die Omega wieder weg brachten. Mein Omega darunter, ich wusste nicht wieso aber er gehörte mir und zwar nur mir allein.

* * *

 **Ich:** Bitte Reviewen

 **Shizuo:** Macht ich will zu meinen Omega!

 **Izaya:** Werde ich überhaupt gefragt ob ich Shizu-chan als Alpha will?

 **Ich:** Nein! In dieser Welt nicht ;)

 **Izaya:** *schmoll*


	2. Entdeckt

Entdeckt

(Izayas POV)

Die Welt in die ich hinein geboren wurde ist einfach gestrickt. Alphas bestimmen über alle anderen. Beta leben ihr Leben in Unterdrückung der Regeln der Alphas und zum Schluss die geborenen Sklaven, die Omega. Man weiß bis zu seinem 14 Lebensjahr nicht zu welcher Kategorie man gehört. Da meine Familie seit Generationen nur Beta hervorbrachte war ich sehr unglücklich überrascht was kurz nach meinen 14 Geburtstag passierte es war ein normaler Tag gewesen, meine Eltern waren Arbeiten und ich passte auf meine Schwestern auf, wobei Mairu und Kururi sich selbst beschäftigten und ich nur aufpassen musste das sie das Grundstück nicht Verliesen. Ich bereitet das Abendessen vor als ich plötzlich umkippte. Ich dachte zuerst ich sei bloß gestolpert aber ich fühlte wie mein Körper immer heiser wurde und meine Hose zwischen meinen Beinen feucht wurde. Ich erinnere mich daran das ich kaum noch Luft bekam und mir keinen reim darauf machen konnte was mit mir passierte, doch dann erschlug mich die Wahrheit beinahe.

„I-ich bin.. Heis, .. ich bin .. ein .. Omega..!" stotterte ich. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie ich es aus dem Haus geschafft habe und in Wald mich vorerst Befriedigung beschaffte oder wie es vor meinen Eltern verheimlichen konnte, doch ich schaffte es fast 2 Jahre lang die Nasen meiner Eltern auszutricksen und mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch mein Glück hielt nicht an vor etwas ein ein-halb Wochen war ich zuletzt Heis, wieder war ich im Wald um dort meine Pheromone zu versprühen, nur dieses Mal war mein Vater mir gefolgt. Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte schnappte mein Vater mich am Kragen und zerrte mich ins Haus dort sperrte er mich dort in die Besenkammer, die restlichen Tage, bis ich keine Pheromone mehr ausschüttete. Erst dann öffnete er die Tür wieder, ich hatte in den drei Tagen nichts gegessen oder getrunken ich war schwach und müde. Er band meine Arme zusammen und erlaubte meiner Mutter mir etwas zu trinken zu geben. Ich fragte mich was sie jetzt mit mir vor hatten aber ich musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten. Eine schwarze Kutsche fuhr bei uns vor und mein Vater übergab mich einen Mann in einer schwarzen Robe, einem Omegajäger. Ich wurde in die Kutsche geschubst und sah mit Entsetzen wie der Mann in der Robe meinem Vater ein kleines klirrendes Bündel gab. In meinen Gesicht stand der purre Horror geschrieben, ich wusste zwar das meine Eltern geldgierig sind und nicht viel für mich und die Zwillinge übriech hatten aber das meine Vermutung stimmte die ich über die ganze Zeit hatte real wurde zerriss mich förmlich, meine Eltern hatten mich verkauft. Ich kauerte mich in eine Ecke der Kutsche, als der Mann in die Kutsche kam und mich fest kettete. Der Mann war schon etwas älter, setzte sich entspannt auf den einzigen Sitz in der Kutsche klopfte gegen die Fahrer wand, worauf sich die Kutsche in Bewegung setzte. Der Mann zündete sich eine Pfeife an sah mich kurz an und pustete mir dann den Qualm ins Gesicht. Ich begann zu husten und dieser Kerl grinste hämisch.

„Du hast es knapp 2 Jahre geschafft dich zu verstecken, die meisten von euch kriegen wir beim ersten Mal, du scheinst ein cleveres Kerlchen zu sein." Ich zischte und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite um seinen Blicken auszuweichen. Der Mann griff nach meinem Kinn.

„Du bist ziemlich frech Balg, das treiben die dir noch aus. Ich werde dir jetzt kurz erklären was dich in deiner Zukunft erwartet. Man wird dich in einer winzigen Zelle einsperren, in einem riesigen Raum mit vielen identischen Zellen und in jeder dieser sitzt ein anderer Omega, wie du! Ihr sitzt dort und wartet darauf das man euch nackt auf eine Bühne zerrt wo ihr von reichen, fetten Alphas und Adligen gegafft werdet, die euch dann kaufen um euch in Ketten zu legen und euch wenn ihr Heis seit Bewusstlos fickt damit ihr so viele Bälger wie möglich in die Welt setzt. Und das so lange bis dein Körper nicht mehr mit macht und einfach durch einen neuen wertlosen Omega ersetzt wird. Tja, so werdet ihr Omega von uns Alpha behandelt, ihr seid nur Brutmaschinen nichts weiter." Ich sah den Mann verwundert an, dass von mir war ein Alpha, seltsamer Job für so ein hochrangiges Wesen wie sie sich selbst betiteln. Nun begann ich hämisch zu grinsen.

„Wie kommt es das ein Alpha als ein Jäger endet, um für andere ach so heilige Alphas die Sklaven aufzuspüren?" fragte ich ihn gehässig und achtete darauf so herablassend wie möglich zu klingen. Der Alpha hörte abrupt auf zu grinsen fletsche die Zähne leicht, lehnte sich weiter zu mir griff nach meinem Schopf und zog mich zu sich.

„Du sprichst nur wenn man es dir erlaubt wird." Meinte er stur und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Shiki, aber egal welcher Name ein Alpha hat, alle werden von dir mit ‚Meister' angesprochen, versuchen wir es." Shiki zog ein Messer heraus und schnitt damit mein Hemd auf. Ich blickte entsetzt zu Shiki, der nur grinste und begann an meinen Nippeln herum zu spielen. Ich japste bei der Berührung des Alphas und stöhnte, aber nur kurz den ich presste verkrampft meine Lippen zusammen. Er würde meine Stimme nicht zu seinen vergnügen hören. Da ich auch meine Augen geschlossen hatte, konnte ich nicht sehen das Shiki näher kam und mich in den rechten Nippel biss. Ich schrie vor Schmerzen. Shiki grinste.

„Hast deine Stimme doch nicht verloren! Na, gefällt es dir, dein Körper scheint es jedenfalls so zu gehen.(Ich wurde langsam Hart, verdammt) Bettel für mich kleiner Omega wie ein guter Sklave es tut!" Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen, Shiki war viel zu grob und brutal sein herum gespiele war zu einen zerren und ziehen geworden, ich wimmerte kurz bevor ich mit schmerzend schrie.

„Hör auf!" Shiki schlug mir ins Gesicht, so fest das ich metallischen Geschmack in meinem Mund schmeckte, mein eigenes Blut.

„Immer noch zu Frech, du gibst keine Befehle, Omega, du darfst lediglich betteln und flehen das dein Alpha es dir gewährt, also üben wir das mal, bettel." Ich zitterte immer noch von dem Schlag, diesem Alpha schien es egal zu sein ob er seine Ware beschädigte oder nicht, na gut wenn er es so haben will geben wir ihm einen flehenden männlichen Omega.

„Bitte, mein Meister, hört auf.. (Shiki grinste) .. ich möchte von euren verschmutzen Händen nicht angegrabscht werden." Meinte ich schließlich zu Shiki so überheblich wie nur irgendwie möglich. Wenn Shiki mich so oder so quälen würde, würde ich ihn zumindest nicht einfach so in die Hände spielen. So dachte ich zumindest, wie hatte ich mich geirrt.

Ich wachte auf als die Kutsche anhielt, ich fühlte mich schwach, schmeckte Blut und mein Körper schmerzte überall. Ich hörte Stimmen, es war verschwommen aber eine weibliche Person schien schreiend zu schimpfen, konnte aber nichts direkt heraus hören. ich merkte nur noch wie man mich aus der Kutsche zog und mich über den Boden zu einem Gebäude schleifte.

Nun war mein Leben endgültig besiegelt , sobald ein Omega die Schwelle dieser Gebäude überschritt, verliefen sie diesen nur als Sklaven wieder. Ich konnte nicht mehr meine Tränen unterdrücken, und ein paar kullerten meine Wangen hinunter.

* * *

 **Izaya:** Diese Welt ist wirklich barbarisch, was die wohl noch mit mir anstellen? *zittern*

 **Shizuo:** Keine Sorge ich hol dich daraus!

 **Izaya:** Ah, Shizu-chan *kuscheln*

 **Ich:** Sucht euch ein Zimmer, bitte Reviewen


	3. Im Omega Haus

Im Omega Haus

Sie schleiften mich weiter über den Boden, in das Omega Haus. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich herum geschleift wurde, aber das nächste was ich bemerkte war kälte, eisige, nasse, stechende Kälte. Sie hatten mich in eine Wanne mit eiskaltem Wasser geworfen. Ich versuchte mit allen Mitteln da raus zu kommen, aber ich wurde von mehreren Armen nach unten gedrückt. Ich wurde immer wieder nach oben gelassen um Luft zu holen um dann wieder in die eisige Kälte gedrückt zu werden. Wieder und immer wieder. Ich wehrte mich schon lange nicht mehr, mein Körper war taub und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen, nur zittern.

Irgendwann wurde ich aus der Wanne gezogen und mehrere Hände rissen mir meine durchgeweichte Kleidung vom Leib und rieben mich trocken. Ich wurde in eine Decke gewickelt und aus diesem nasskalten Raum gebracht. Mir wurde allmählich wärmer, noch bevor ich wusste wo sie mich hinbringen wollten schlief ich im Schritt ein.

* * *

Ich wachte auf einem weichen Untergrund auf, über mir eine Decke, aber ich war immer noch nackt. Ich spürte nur irgendwas Ledriges was um meinen Hals lag.

Eine kaltdrein blickende Frau mit schwarzen langen Haaren kam zu mir ans Bett und forderte auf das ich aufsitzen solle. Ich ignorierte sie und drehte mich auf die andere Seite, von der Frau weg. So erfuhr ich das diese Dame im etwa so umgänglich war wie Shiki. Ohne Vorwahrung schnappte sie sich meine Haare und zog mich daran unsanft unter der Decke hervor. Sie hielt unsere Stirnen gegeneinander.

„Du bist immer noch etwas kalt, aber deine Blauenflecken sind weitgehend verblasst. Für die Übernächsten Auktionen müsstest du wieder fit sein. Wir haben Glück das Shiki dich nur mit den Fäusten attackiert hat und nicht mit einem Messer auf dich los ist. Das wäre wirklich problematisch geworden. Wie kann ein Profi wie er bei so einem Balg wie dir so die Beherrschung verlieren?" fragte sie ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten oder zu bekommen. Die Frau welche sich wenig später als Yagiri Namie vorstellte, vermäßte mich und stellte mir einige Persönliche Fragen, um einen Lebenslauf zu erstellen. Sie war hier für die Gesundheit der Omega verantwortlich. Von ihr wurden alle Omega regelmäßig untersucht, da es den Ruf schaden könnte sollte man einen kranken Omega auf einer Auktion entdecken.

Auf ihre Zustimmung hin durfte ich einen weiteren Tag im Bett bleiben, bevor ich, wie von Shiki angekündigt, in eine kleine Zelle gesperrt wurde. Meine Zelle befand sich in einen kleinen Raum mit spärlichem Licht, welches durch ein kleines Fenster herein kam. Die Zelle war verdammt eng, ich konnte weder stehen noch beim sitzen die Beine voll ausstrecken, also saß ich darin meine Beine zum Körper gepresst. Einfach verdammt eng. Meine Kleidung bestand nun aus einem einfachen Hemd und einer dreiviertel Hose, beides in grellen rot, in derselben Farbe wie mein Halsband. Rot war zuvor eine meiner Lieblings Farben gewesen, aber jetzt hasste ich sie. Ich hasste dieses Königreich, diesen Ort, meine Eltern und mein Leben als Omega geboren worden zu sein und alle Alphas. Aber vor allem hasste ich diese Situation, ich konnte sie nicht kontrollieren, nichts überhaupt nichts.

Ich saß zusammen gekauert in der Zelle, ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich da hockte. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich sehr überrascht war als ein Mann zu meiner Zelle aufschloss und stur meinte.

„Los, raus, auslauf!" Ich war zuerst verdattert, kroch dann aber aus meiner Zelle. Kaum draußen schnappte der Kerl mich am Arm und schlug mich gegen die Wand, bevor ich wusste wie mir geschah befestigte er eine Leine an meinem Halsband und schleifte mich daran aus dem Raum.

Er brachte mich in eine Art Innenhof, es war zur Hälfte Bedacht, groß grüne Wiesenflächen, mit einigen wenigen Bäumen und vielen Sitzbänken, umringt von einer großen grau-weisen Mauer.

Überall liefen oder saßen junge Frauen, in grellen himmelblauen Kleidern und roten Halsbändern.

Der Kerl nahm mir die Leine ab und schubste mich praktisch in den Auslauf. Da ich keine Ahnung hatte was ich hier groß tun sollte, lief ich einfach gerade aus los. Bis mich ein Mädchen zu sich winkte, sie war etwa 14 mit kurzen schwarzgrauen Haaren. Ich gesellte mich zu ihr und sie lächelte.

„Hallo, du bist neu hier, nicht wahr!" meinte sie als Tatsache nicht als frage, ich nickte nur stumm.

„Nun, mein Name ist Saki, wie heißt du?"

Ich seufzte „Izaya", murmelte ich.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Saki redete mit mir noch eine Weile, mehr das sie sprach während ich ihr zuhörte. Sie erzählte von den Bedingungen hier und etwas über ihr früheres Leben. Sie wurde von einer Gruppe von anderen Teenagern entdeckt, die sie hierher auslieferten. Sie erzählte mir alles über den Verlauf einer Auktion, welche alle 3-4 Tage anstanden. Die letzte war heute früh gewesen. Ich erzählte ihr jedoch nicht über mich oder meine Geschichte, ich wollte nicht daran erinnert werden wie meine Eltern mich verkauft hatten, noch wollte ich an diesen Alpha Shiki erinnert werden. Ich wollte bloß hier raus, aber selbst wenn ich es hier raus schaffte, wäre eine Bestrafung wenn man mich wieder einfängt oder bei einer Flucht erwischt, um einiges schlimmer als das einprügeln von Shiki. Gedanken vertieft bei einer Flucht bei der ich dem zu 100% entgehen sollte, plus was ich machen sollte sobald ich frei bin, merkte ich nicht wie einer der Wachen mich wieder an eine Leine anschloss. Ich merkte es erst als er ruckartig daran zog und ich auf den Boden knallte.

„Hörst du schlecht, Balg, Auslauf vorbei." Ich grinste.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, dein Gebrabbel klingt immer so degeneriert, dass ich es kaum als sprechen war nehmen kann, ich hab es wohl mit den Gebell eines Bluthundes verwechselt." Für den Kommentar bekam ich einen Tritt in den Magen, danach zog er mich mit der Leine zurück auf die Füße, schwang die Leine über seine Schulter und wickelte sie auf, bis ich praktisch auf seinem Rücken auf gehongen wurde. Das Halsband schnurrte mir fast die Luft ab, dann setzte sich der Kerl in Bewegung, halb Erhongen erreichten wir den Raum wo meine Zelle stand. Er ließ etwas leine, wodurch ich wieder Luft bekam, ich begann zu husten. Der Kerl öffnete die Zelle, packt mich am Halsband und stieß mich unsanft hinein. Der Bastard verriegelte die Zelle und verschwand lachend aus dem Zimmer. Ich kauerte mich zusammen und verfluchte innerlich alles und jeden, diesen Ort, meine Eltern, meine Geburt und Shiki, nein alle Alphas. Nur wegen diesen perversen sexsüchtigen wurden wir überhaupt so behandelt. Das waren keine Menschen sondern Monster. Ja, egal welcher Alpha mich kaufen wird er war bloß ein Monster nichts weiter. Ein verhasstes Monster.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wurde ich als Strafe für mein gestriges verhalten, mir der heutige Auslauf gestrichen. Und nach dem ich das kommentiert hatte auch noch das Essen. Mehr gibt es nicht zu diesen Tag zu sagen außer das ich vor Langeweile, fast gestorben wäre.

* * *

Der nächste Tag war anders, Namie kam mit einer Wache rein. Diese zog mich brutal aus dem Käfig(weil ich eigentlich och am schlafen war) und hielt mich für einen Check up fest.

„Gut, der auch." Meinte sie kühl und ich wurde wieder an die Leine gelegt. Die Wache brachte mich in einen dunklen Raum, wo viele Omega saßen und zwar nackt. Zwei Typen kamen zu mir und rissen mir ebenfalls die Kleider vom Leib und befestigten die Leine an der Wand. Die Frauen um mich herum zitterten, nicht wegen der Kälte(gut vielleicht etwas vor Kälte), sondern vor Angst. Eine Auktion war angesetzt.

* * *

 **Izaya:** Jetzt ist alles vorbei, ich ende bei einem perversen, der mich jede Nacht Bewusstlos Fickt, danke schön.

 **Shizuo:** Ich dachte du bist so schlau Floh, denk doch mal nach wer wird wohl, auf der Auktion sein und dich kaufen.

 **Izaya:** Ah, Shizu-chan *kuscheln* hab ich nach der Ganzen Tortur von diesen und den letzten Kapitel vollkommen vergessen, Kanra ist so grausam zu mir.

 **Shizuo:** Mal ehrlich, warum bist du so brutal zu Izaya, in zwei Kapitel wird er nur gequält.

 **Ich:** Ich hab meine Gründe Jungs, bitte Reviewen.

 **Izaya:** Und was sollen das für Gründe sein?

 **Ich:** Warte auf das nächste Kapitel~

 **Izaya:** Mein Informanten-Sinn Klingelt.


	4. Traditionen an die sich keiner hält

Traditionen an die sich keine Generation hält

Die Omega waren fort gebracht worden, hätte mein Vater mich nicht zurück gehalten wäre ich hinter und hätte vermutlich zuerst die Wachen zusammen geschlagen dafür das sie so brutal zu meinem, nein zu allen den Omegan waren. Dann hätte ich meine rabenschwarze Schönheit in die Arme geschlossen.

„Nun mein Prinz, welche dieser Omega haben euch.." fragte Namie, doch ich unterbrach sie.

„Die 55!" Ich konnte ihre Verwirrung sehen, dass ich mir ausgerechnet den Omega ausgesucht hatte der sich am meisten gewehrt hatte.

„Sind sie sich da sicher, dieser Ome-.."

„Ich bin mir sicher!" unterbrach ich sie erneut ich hatte ihre Fragerei jetzt schon satt, ich wollte diesen Jungen, fertig.

Mein Vater grinste, mich an, mit einem höhst amüsanten Blick.

„Nun denn Namie-san, ich denke mein Sohn hat seine Entscheidung getroffen, besorgen sie uns doch die Informationen über den Omega-Jungen, dann werden wir den Preis festlegen." Meinte mein Vater, Namie verbeugte sich.

„Natürlich, euer Majestät" und ging. Als sie weg war lächelte mein Vater mich wieder an.

„Du bist dir deiner Sache sehr sichergewesen, Shizuo. Weshalb hat es dir dieser Junge so angetan? Die Mädchen waren doch auch recht Erstrebens Wert.

„Ich.. nun.. er ist anders!"

„Anders?"

„All diese Mädchen hatte alle Angst in den Augen, um ehrlich zu sein sahen sie so alle für mich gleich aus, keine hat sich von einer anderen abgehoben. Ihre Blick haben so weh, getan das ich mich am liebsten vergessen hätte und diese verdammten Zuhälter verdroschen hätte das sie sich nie wieder trauen würden jemals wieder eine von ihnen auch nur schief anzusehen und.."

„Shizuoo" meinte mein Vater warnend.

„Dafür entschuldige ich mich nicht, das gesagt zu haben!" mein Vater seufzte leise.

„Jedenfalls, er ist anders in seine Augen war etwas anderes und ich.. ich.. ich weiß auch nicht, ich will, Nein, ich muss ihn einfach mitnehmen.

„Aha! Na gut, dann hoffen wir mal das dein Gefühl dich nicht täuscht, Shizuo."

Wenig später kam Namie zurück.

„Die gewünschten Unterlagen für den Omega 55. Möchten sie den Namen erfahren?"

‚Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder für eine bescheuerte Frage? Natürlich will ich wissen wie er heißt!' dann fiel mir aber ein das Omega meistens von ihren Meistern neue Namen bekamen, die ihre Besitzer für sie wollten. Nicht mal ihre Namen durften sie behalten.

„Ja, ich will wissen wie er heißt, ich habe nicht vor ihn weg zunehmen!" gab ich zurück und unterdrückte so gut es ging meine Wut.

„J-ja gut, sein Name lautet Orihara Izaya" (Izaya, ein ungewöhnlicher Name aber er passt zu ihm) er ist 15 wird in zwei Monate 16, sein Gesundheit zustand und ist stabile und ist noch Jungfrau, haben sie noch Fragen?"

„Wie kam er hier her?" Namie sah mich schockiert an, anscheinend wurde so eine Frage nicht oft gestellt.

„N-nun ich weiß keine Details aber mir wurde gesagt dass er von seinen Eltern hierher verkauft wurde." Sowas hatte ich mir schon gedacht aber Gewissheit zuhaben das ihn das seine eigene Familie angetan hatte machte mich sauer. Wie sehr ihn das verletzt haben musste konnte ich mir nicht mal im Traum vorstellen.

„Ich hätte da auch eine Frage!" meinte mein Vater.

„Ja, euer Majestät?"

„Wie lange ist der Junge schon hier, sie meinten vorhin noch nicht lange aber er ist schon fast 16?"

„Er ist seit genau 6 Tagen hier, er hatte es beinahe geschafft 2 Jahre unbemerkt zu bleiben."

„2 Jahre!" meinte mein Vater verblüfft.

„Dann muss der Junge sehr intelligent sein. Das dürfte der Königsfamilie zugutekommen. Was meinst du, mein Sohn!" Seltsamer weiße nannte mein Vater mich immer ‚mein Sohn' wenn, irgendwer dabei war, waren wir unter uns nannte er mich einfach ‚Shizuo'.

„Ich möchte bloß so schnell wie möglich Izaya mitnehmen." Meinte ich scharf.

„Ja gut, wann wird er das nächste Mal Heiß?"

„In etwa 11Wochen."

„Gut dann liefern sie den Jungen doch schnellst möglich zum Schloss." Namie verbeugte sich und ging.

„Warum können wir Izaya nicht einfach so mitnehmen?"

„Shizuo, du weißt doch das du erst dich deinen Omega zuerst nähern darfst wenn er das nächste Mal Heis ist."

„Das ist erst in 11 Wochen."

„Es ist Tradition, Shizuo. Respektiere das."

„Gut, Vater." Namie holte uns wieder ab, bei ihr bezahlten wir für Izaya und sie begleitete uns hinaus. Wir fuhren mit der Kutsche los.

Normalerweise wurde ich an meinen Bruder und an meine Mutter denken, wie sehr ich mich freuen würde sie zu sehen aber nein meine Gedanken waren nur bei Izaya, wie sehr ich bei ihm sein wollte, wie sehr ich ihm die Zeit an diesen Ort vergessen lassen wollte, wie sehr ich ihn bei mir haben wollte. Es war seltsam ich hatte ihn nur einmal auf der Bühne gesehen und nicht einmal mit ihm gesprochen und schon war ich von diesem wesen verführt.

Wir erreichten schließlich am Abend das Schloss. Mutter und Kasuka wartete dort im Innenhof auf uns.

„Do-san, Nii-san ihr seid zurück." Rief mein Bruder Kasuka zwar mit emotionsloser Mine aber ich konnte spüren das er sich wirklich freute. Meine Mutter hingegen fiel mir regelrecht um den Hals.

„Shizuo, mein Junge ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ja, Mutter.." sie war immer besorgt um mich, aber ich wusste das sie nur so besorgt war weil sie mich lieben.

* * *

Wenig später im Schloss ich war mit meiner Mutter alleine, da fragte sie mich wieder.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung Schatz, du siehst sehr niedergeschlagen aus dafür das du heute den Partner gefunden hast, ist der Omega doch nicht nach deinem Geschmack?"

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, ich denk nur noch an ihn, ich möchte ihn halten und beschützen und das obwohl ich ihm noch nie begegnet bin. Es ist merkwürdig." Meine Mutter zog mich sanft in eine Umarmung."

„Das ist nicht merkwürdig, Shizuo, das heißt das du eine sehr tiefe Bindung zu dem Omega hast, ich freu mich das du einen Partner gefunden hast den du so sehr liebst."

„Er kommt morgen, aber ich darf ihn erst wieder in 11 Wochen sehen, wenn er wieder Heis wird."

„Wer sagt das?" meinte Mutter verblüfft und etwas amüsiert.

„Vater!" meinte ich genervt.

„Ach wirklich meinte er es sei Tradition."

„Ja!"

„Dann verrate ich dir etwas Shizuo, dein Vater hat sich damals auch nicht an diese Reglungen gehalten und hat mich jeden Abend besucht."

„W-wirklich?"

„Ja, dein Vater ist abends in mein Zimmer gekommen und hatte mir vorgespielt einer der Dienstburschen zu sein, der unbedingt mal einen Omega kennenlernen wollte. Wir haben zusammen Spiele gespielt oder er hat mir Geschichten erzählt. Als ich dann drei Monate später herausbekommen habe das er mein Partner war, war ich ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders überrascht, hab aber trotzdem so getan."

„Woher wusstest du das Vater, doch dein Partner war?"

„Ich hab es gespürt, genauso wie du dich zu deinen Omega hingezogen fühlst."

„Ich kann nicht glauben das Vater das gemacht hat aber mir den Umgang verbieten will." Mutter lachte etwas.

„Nun er kann nicht einfach sagen, ‚du darfst deinen Omega sehen, mein Sohn, darfst ihn aber bis er Heis wird nicht erzählen das du sein Alpha bist. Auch wenn ich damals so getan habe wie mein Vater und sein Vater und sein Vater und dessen Vater zuvor. '"

„Sag bloß dass das jede Generation so war", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Aber sicher doch, ich glaube es gab nicht eine Ära in der das nicht gemacht wurde."

„Das ergibt ja mal so überhaupt kein Sinn, wenn sich keiner dran hält warum gibt es diese Tradition?"

„An scheinend fand dein Vorfahre König Tsugaru es romanischer als einfach so seinen Partner Psyche vor sich zu bestellen und ihm zu bestimmen das er jetzt sein Omega ist. Ich denke er wollte und das Psyche die Möglichkeit hatte ihn kennen lernen zu können, ohne denken zu müssen, er ist mein Alpha ich muss ihm gehorchen' er wollte Psyche nicht nur als Ehepartner sondern als Freund."

Ich dachte über ihre Worte nach, so ergab es wirklich einen Sinn, ich wollte auch nicht Izaya hier haben weil ich sein Alpha bin und er deshalb keine andere Wahl hatte. Ich wollte dass er freiwillig bei mir blieb, nicht nur als ein Omega sondern als ein Freund. Mutter lächelte mich wieder an.

„Ich weiß noch gar nicht wie deine Auswahl heißt, fällt mir ein?!"

„Er heißt Izaya, Orihara Izaya."

* * *

 **Izaya:** Ich kam gar nicht vor, über mich wurde bloß gesprochen!

 **Ich:** Du kannst ruhig mal ein Kapitel aussetzen, ich wollte dieses Kapitel etwas fluffiger schreiben weil die letzten so hart waren.

 **Izaya:** So heißen, in Brutale Kapitel in denen ich gefoltert werde, schreibst du mich rein aber in fluffige nicht.

 **Ich:** Du bist halt nicht der Romantische ‚ich munter dich mit süßen Worten auf Typ' ich schreib dich lieber in Scenen wo du hilflos bist und Shizu-chan dich retten muss.

 **Izaya:** Kann es sein das du mich hasst?

 **Ich:** Ein bisschen, nimm es nicht so schwer, Shizu-chan liebt dich von ganzen Herzen.

 **Shizuo:** Was ist denn hier los?

 **Izaya:** (Umarmt Shizuo und kuschelt sich in seine Brust) Kanra-chan ärgert, mich wieder~

 **Ich:** Tu ich gar nicht.

 **Shizuo:** Ist gut Izaya, komm her~

 **Ich:** (schnell ein Fotos schießen) Bitte Reviewen~


	5. Zum Meister

Zum Meister

Izaya´s POV

Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte vor nicht mal zwei Stunden wurde ich von diesen Gorillas entblößt auf eine Bühne gezehrt( wo ich wegen der Beleuchtung keine Leute sehen konnte) und wurde jetzt ins Arztzimmer geschleift.

Ich war nachdem ich von der Bühne geholt wurde wieder Angezogen und in den dunklen Raum vom zuvor gebracht und an die Wand gekettet, neben mir saß Saki und zitterte fürchterlich.

„Hey, das Bühnentheater haben wir jetzt hinter uns, es wird alles gut, scheint so als sei heute keiner gekauft worden." Saki schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, nichts wird gut, das vorhin war keine Auktion."

„Huh?"

„Das war eine Präsentation, eine private Veranstaltung für einen Adligen."

„Präsentation?"

„Das wird nicht oft gemacht, meistens erst wenn ein Adliger Alpha Volljährig wird. Er darf sich so viele Omega zum Testen mitnehmen wie er will. Es könnte jeden von uns erwischen." Saki begann daraufhin bitterlich zu weinen, sollte ich sie trösten, nein wenn man keine Ahnung hat wie man eine Situation Unterkontrolle bringen kann, und im Moment konnte ich hier überhaupt nichts Beeinflussen. Sollte man einfach weiter beobachten und warten wie die Dinge sich entwickelten und das tat ich.

Schließlich kamen diese Schläger zurück, sie liefen durch den Gang mit den angeketteten Omega an den Wänden, die Mädchen wimmerten sobald einer an ihnen vorbei ging. Dann standen sie vor mir. Zwei zerrten mich vom Boden auf meine Beine, ich wehrte mich aus puren trotz, aber es nützte nichts. Außer mir wurde niemand weg gezerrt was sollte das. An der Tür zum Raum angekommen, sagte ein weiterer Gorilla auf der anderen Seite.

„55 zu Namie, die andern in den Innenhof." _Warum nur ich was haben die mit mir vor?_ Ich wehrte mich weiter, ich wollte endlich wissen was los war, ich hasse es Dinge nicht zu wissen. Schlussendlich hatten sie wohl genug davon, einer schlug mir gegen den Kopf und anschließend in den Bauch und ich ging zu Boden. Daraufhin wurde mir mit einem Seil die Arme und Beine gebunden, wie bei einem Schlachttier, wurde ich über den Steinboden weiter geschleift.

Im Arztzimmer angekommen, bekamen die beiden von Namie erst einmal einen riesen Anschiss, und ich war froh, dass sie im Moment nicht sauer auf mich war, diese Frau, nein Eiskönigin, ist echt Furcht einflößend. Als sie schließlich die zwei Affen raus schmiss, band sie mich los und half mir aufs Bett.

Sie reichte mir einen Beutel voll Eis für mein Gesicht und sah sich harsch den Rest meine Körpers an. Mein Rücken war mir vielen kleinen Blutsträhnen durchzogen von den Peitschen hieben, hinter der Bühne als ich mich weigerte raus zu gehen.

„Du hast mehr eingesteckt als ich dachte, verdammt, dabei haben wir dich bereits verkauft, am Ende wollen sie einen Teil der Prämie zurück, wenn sie deine Verletzungen sehen."

„V-verkauft?!" fragte ich. „Mir wurde gesagt die Omega werden zuerst ausgeliehen um zu sehen ob sie auch was taugen?"

„Normal schon, aber der Kunde war sich so sicher mit dir, dass er dich sofort gekauft hat." Ich blieb still ein gerade Volljährig gewordener Alpha hatte mich gekauft, ein Alpha hatte mich gekauft.. man hat mich verkauft.. zum zweiten Mal.. .

„W-wann?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Wann beginnt die Hölle?" Namie schwieg lange, dann ruffelte sie mir aufmuntert durchs Haar.

„Keine Sorge, ich denke die Hölle hast du hinter dir. Ich hab ein gutes Auge dafür was für ein Typ ein Kund ist. Deiner scheint einer von denen zu sein der seinen Omega gut behandelt." Ich sah sie verblüfft an, dann lachte ich wie ein Wahnsinniger, es war auch zu komisch, trotz meiner Situation.

„W-was?" ich hörte langsam auf zu lachen.

„Du scheinst ja doch ein Herz zu haben. Hätte ich von so einer Eiskönigen wie dir nicht erwartet!" Ich lachte weiter bis Namie mir ihr Klembrett verärgert auf den Kopf schlug.

Ich verbrachte diese Nacht im Krankenzimmer, wofür ich wirklich dankbar war, Namie meinte sie wollte dafür sorgen das ich noch einpaar Tage bleiben könnte bevor ich zu meinen Meister muss.

Nur leider wurde daraus nichts.

Den nächsten Morgen wurde ich unsanft von einer Wache geweckt. Er zog mich an den Haaren aus dem Bett und legte mir eine Leine an. Namie kam wütend herein und fuhr den Typen an und wieder war ich froh das sie nicht auf mich wütend war.

„Was soll das? Ich habe diesen Omega noch nicht frei gegeben! Was glauben sie wer sie sind ich bin nicht ohne Grund hier die Hauptärztin wenn ich sage ein Omega ist nicht fit genug da hat er gefälligst hier zu bleiben und das auch nur weil ihr idiotischen Schläger-Nichtsnutze es nicht lassen könnt euch an den Omega zu vergreifen, sie sind unsere Ware und nicht dazu da eure Ersatz Dominierten zu sein für euch unterbelichteten Beta, selbst Beta ist noch zu groß zügig für euch.."

Die wache konnte einem schon fast leid tun, aber auch nur fasst, dumm nur das daraufhin jemand herein kam der mehr in der Hose hatte, Shiki.

„Er wurde gekauft, oder? Wir haben keinen Grund das Balg länger durch zu füttern. Die Chefs wollen ihn heute noch zum Eigentümer aus liefern. Beeilen sie sich besser dafür zu sorgen die Omega unten bereit sind, die Auktion beginnt bald!" Shiki grinste mich noch einmal trimpierent an bevor die Wache mich an der Leine durch das Gebäude zog. Zu einer schwarzen Kutsche, ebenso eine wie die welche mich vor knapp einer Woche mich hergebracht hatte und ich shiki zumersten Mal begegnet war.

Die Wache schupste mich rein, befestigte die Leine an einem Haken über mir und kettete meine Arme noch an den Boden fest. Eigentlich sollte noch Shiki mit mir in der Kutsche sitzen müssen um dafür zu sorgen, dass ich mich eventuell selbst verletze, bei einem Fluchtversuch oder damit mein Besitzer mich wieder zurück schickt.

Aber da sie alle sich erinnerten was beim letzten mal passiert war, sollte Shiki nicht die Aufsicht übernehmen und das anscheinend alle anderen beschäftigt mit der Autikion waren, fuhr niemand mit mir. Das war mir mehr als recht, das letzte was ich wollte war diesen Alpha mich noch mal verprügel lassen. Jedoch wurde mir sehr schnell langweilig und da ich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte schlief ich ein.

Ich wurde nach einiger Zeit wieder geweckt, jemand schüttelte sanft an meiner Schulter.

„Hey, wach auf Junge!" meinte die Stimme zwar ernst aber ruhig. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah in das Gesicht eines großgewachsenen Mannes mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und noch dunkleren Augen mit einem Tropfen grün darin. Durch seine Erscheinung und sein Art war mir sofort klar, das war ein _Alpha_.

Kaum dachte ich an Alpha sprang ich auf und verkroch mich weiter in meine Ecke.

„Hey, Hey, ganz ruhig, Moment ich mach dich erst mal los." Der Alpha löste die Ketten an meinen Handgelenken und nahm die Leine in die Hand. Mit einem Aufforderten Kopfbewegung, gab er mir zu verstehen das ich aufstehen sollte.

Was ich tat, ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mich zuerst verprügeln und später vergewaltigen zu lassen. Der Alpha der Soldat zu sein schien, meinte knapp zu dem Kutscher, dass das alles war und er jetzt gehen könnte. Aus der Kutsche getreten sah ich mich um und bemerkte zwei Dinge, erstens es war bereits Nacht und zweitens stand ich im Hof eines Schlosses. Der Soldat zog mich zu einer Tür, nicht an der Leine wofür ich schon mal dankbar war.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Kadota Kyohei, ich bin Hauptmann der Schlosswache. Wie heißt du?" ich blieb lange still bevor ich antwortet.

„O-Orihara Izaya."

„Gut Izaya dann, ich bring dich erst einmal zu Hofarzt, er ist ein Beta also mach dir keine Sorgen, es kann sein das er zuerst etwas Hyperaktiv sein kann, so ist er halt, sag ihm hör auf und er hört auf."

Ich nickte stumm. Kadota blieb nach kurzer Zeit vor einer Tür stehen und hämmerte dagegen.

„Hey, Shinra, mach auf, der Omega ist da!" Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür stürmisch von innen aufgerissen. Ein schlanker Mann stand im Türrahmen, nicht viel größer als ich mit einer Brille auf der Nase und braunen Augen und Haaren.

* * *

 **Izaya:** Ich treffe also demnächst auf Shinra was? Kann es kaum erwarten! Dota-chin scheint so verantwortungsbewusst zu sein wie eh und je~

 **Shizuo:** Mmm..

 **Izaya:** Was ist Shizu-chan, sauer weil wir zwei uns noch nicht offiziell getroffen haben?

 **Shizuo:** (umarmt Izaya) Ja verdammt! Wie lange will uns Kanra noch warten lassen?

 **Izaya:** Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher Kanra-chan wird uns sehr bald einander treffen lassen.

 **Ich:** N- na ja..

 **Izaya:** (grinsen)Oder~?

 **Ich:** AHH! Nicht grinsen, grinsen bedeutet Gefahr!

 **Shizuo:** Also?

 **Ich:** Gut, gut.. sagen wir 2 nein, nächstes Kapitel, trefft ihr euch, in Ordnung?

 **Izaya:** ich würde mich daran halten, Kan~ra~chan (grinsen)

 **Ich:** **AHH!** Nicht grinsen, lass mich leben, sonst findet ihr nie zu einander!

 **Izaya:** Okay~


	6. Schräger Arzt

Schräger Arzt

„ _Hey, Shinra, mach auf, der Omega ist da!" Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür stürmisch von innen aufgerissen. Ein schlanker Mann stand im Türrahmen, nicht viel größer als ich mit einer Brille auf der Nase und braunen Augen und Haaren._

„Ah, hallo, huch, du bist ja ein männlicher Omega, sieht man nicht oft, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, ich Kishitani Shinra und bin der Hofarzt, nenn mich einfach Shinra, macht eh jeder. Wenn irgendwas ist, kannst du zu mir kommen.. ah ich hab deinen Namen vergessen wie heißt du?" Jetzt wusste ich was Kadota gemeint hatte, bei jedem Absatz kam er ein Absatz näher an mein Gesicht. Ich lehnte mich etwas zu Kadota und flüster für ich hörbar.

„Ernsthaft?"

„Sei froh, dass er noch nicht von seiner Verlobten angefangen hat!" flüsterte Kadota zurück, wohl etwas zu laut.

„Redest du von Celty?" kam es schrill von Shinra und in Kadotas Augen schimmerte ein Wort ‚Verdammt'.

„Nein, nein, nein, ähm du sollst doch den Omega untersuchen oder da will ich nicht weiter stören ich komm dann später vorbei und hol dich wieder ab." Damit schubste er mich in das Arztzimmer. ‚ _Der Kerl hat mich geopfert!'_

* * *

Er sah ein letztes Mal zu mir ‚Tut mir Leid' ins Gesicht geschrieben und in meinen konnte man deutlich lesen ‚das kriegst du zurück'. Damit war ich mit diesem Verrückten alleine, der bestimmt 2 Stunden von seiner ‚geliebten, einzigartigen Verlobten Celty' sprach. Bevor ihm wieder ein viel das er immer noch nicht meinen Namen kannte.

„.. sie ist ein Traum eines jedem Mannes, aber ihr Herz schlägt einzig und allein für mich, ah das ist wahre Liebe, es ist das großartigste Gefühl auf Erden, ich wünsche dir auch so ein wundervolles Glück wie ich es mir Celty habe ..ah, wie heißt du noch mal?"

„Ich habe noch nichts gesagt, was ein Wunder ist besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass ich bereits seit bestimmt 2 Stunden deinen Liebesgeflüster lausche."

„AHH, echt, tut mir Leid aber Celty ist.." ich hatte die Facken dick noch mal 2 Stunden, nein, eine Minute seiner Gefühlsduselei und ich krepiere, jetzt heißt es er oder ich. Ich schnappte mir ein Messer vom Tisch und hielt es ihm unter die Nase und grinste bedrohlich.

„Ich würde es wirklich bevorzugen wenn du nicht wieder von vorne beginnst, ich verstehe du liebst sie abgöttisch und bist total vernarrt in sie. Aber könntest du dich jetzt bitte zusammen reißen und mit deiner Untersuchung anfangen, sieh es mal so je schneller du mit mir fertig bist, des du schneller kannst du wieder zu deiner Celty, in Ordnung Shinra-Sensei."Shinra schluckte erschrocken und nickte hastig.

„Gut, gut, hah, für einen Omega kannst du einen echt angst ein jagen ..eh wie heißt noch mal."

„Frag noch einmal und ich sorg dafür, dass selbst deine Verlobte dich nicht mehr wieder erkennt, ich heiße **Orihara Izaya** , und das war das erste Mal das du meinen Namen gehört hast!"

„Gut Izaya dann (lacht nervös)." Und endlich begann sein Check-up. Der gute Doktor war zwar seltsam und nervig, aber zu einen gewissen Grad liebenswert, ich denke mit ihm könnte ich spaß haben.

* * *

Die Behandlung dauerte nicht lange und er war dabei leise, zum Glück. Schließlich meinte er ich könnte mich wieder anziehen und schrieb etwas auf sei Klemmbrett.

„Meine Güte und du warst bloß eine Woche in dem Omegahaus?" fragte Shinra skeptisch und ich nickte stumm.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, wäre meine Vermutung gewesen das man dich einen Monat lang als Sandsack benutzt hätte." Meinte er jetzt mit etwas wütender Stimme.

„So schlimm?" fragte ich eher abweisend.

„Schon, aber nichts was dauerhafte Schäden hinterlassen würde, in etwa einem Monat dürfte alles restlos verheilt sein." Ich nickte wieder, Shinra legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben hier wird man dich nicht wie Vieh behandelt und es doch einer wagen sollte, sag es mir oder Kadota und zwei Freunde von uns Erika und Walter kümmern sich drum, sie sind die besten Folterknechte im ganzen Schloss, die bringen selbst Berserker zum heulen."

„Klingt beeindruckend, aber ich denke die beste Folter im ganzen Reich wäre jemanden hier an einen Stuhl zu ketten und ihn 4-5 Stunden deinem Liebesgeflüster lauschen zu lassen."

„Du bist gemein, Izaya-kun~" meinte Shinra gekränkt.

„Ich sage nichts was nicht stimmt~"

„Nun ja, wie dem auch sei, für die nächsten Wochen darfst du eh nicht frei rumlaufen, erst wenn du offiziell der Partner des Prinzen geworden bist!"

„P-prinz?" fragte ich nervös und hoffte inständig mich verhört zu haben.

„Hat man es dir nicht gesagt, der erst geborene hat dich ausgewählt." Ich sah Shinra fassungslos an. Das war nicht irgendein Palast, das war der Königspalast und der erstgeborene, war mein Alpha. Ich war so geschockt das ich nicht mit bekam wie Shinra nach Kadota rief, der mich benebelt sanft mit zog. Ich wachte erst aus dieser Trance auf, als er mich ansprach.

* * *

„Das ist dein Zimmer." Kadota hielt eine Tür auf und ich trat in das Zimmer und das erste was mir in den Sinn kam als ich mich umsah war ‚Prunkvoll'. Einfach alles, von den kunstvoll verzierten Schrank bis zum riesigen Himmelbett.

„Wenn du was brauchst oder fragen hast, mein Zimmer ist gleich gegenüber, alles klar."

„Alles bestens, Dota-chin." Und da war es geschehen.

„D- dota-chin?" er sah mich kurz verstört an, seufte aber kurz darauf. „Ist das deine Rache für vorhin?"

„Vielleicht~"

„Nenn, mich bitte nicht mehr so."

„Ahh, warum den Do~ta-chin~"

„Dota-chin?"fragte plötzlich eine neue Stimme, weiblich, Dota-chin zuckte etwas zusammen und sah geschockt hinter sich auf die junge brünette Frau mit Sternchen Augen.

„Ahh~ das ist ja ein niedlicher Spitzname für unseren lieben Hauptmann, ich denke denn nehm ich an."

„Bitte nicht-" stöhnte Dota-chin verzweifelt.

„Du bist bestimmt der Omega, oder? Ich bin Erika Karisawa und du?"

„Orihara Izaya"

„Toll ich muss dann mal wieder bis später Dota-chin, man sieht sich Izaiza~"

Ich winkte ihr nach und Dota-chin sah mich wütend und verzweifelt an.

„Du hast gerade mein Leben zerstört-.."

„Hab ich gern gemacht, dass war als Erika-chan, Shinra sagte sie sei ein Folterknecht, sie wirkt gar nicht so!"

„Du kannst froh sein, wenn du niemals sie so erlebst." Irgendwas sagte mir das er nicht übertrieb was dieses Happy-Girl anging. Egal wie unschuldig sie vorhin gewirkt hatte, jeder Mensch hatte eine Verborgene Seite, gut möglich das sie eine Sadistische Freude daran hatte Menschen zu foltern.

* * *

Nun ja, ich ging auf mein Zimmer legte mich auf dieses Ultra weiche Bett und..

spielte mit dem Gedanken wieder zu Shinra oder auch zu Erika in den Folterkeller zu gehen weil mir Übels langweilig war. Ernsthaft alles riesig und prunkvoll eingerichtet aber ein Bücherregal war nicht mehr drinnen was? Ich lang also wach auf dem Bett zu aufgedreht um zu schlafen aber gelangweilt weil ich mich mit nichts beschäftigten konnte. Also dachte ich nach über den Palast, die Personen die ich bereits getroffen hatte und schließlich dachte ich über meine Familie nach, nicht meine Eltern die konnten mich mal, ich dachte an Kururi und Mairu, ich hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen seit mein sogenannter Vater mich in den Schrank gesperrt hatte, was machten sie gerade, wie ging es ihnen. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie jetzt von diesen Schlangeneltern (ja ich benutze Schlang und nicht Rabe, weil Raben sich um ihren Nachwuchs kümmern in Gegensatz zu Schlangen die kurz vor den Schlüpfen abhauen.) sie jetzt scharf im Auge behielten um falls die beiden auch Omega sind sofort verkaufen können.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in eines der Kissen, Mairu und Kururi waren ebenso wie ich sturr, störrisch, besserwisserisch und kämpferisch wie ich( wenn nicht sogar schlimmer im doppelpack) sie würden es in einen Omegahaus schwer haben, sich nichts sagen lassen und deshalb bestraft werden. Allein bei der Vorstellung das diese unwürdigen Schläger meine Schwestern anfassen, drehte sich bei mir der Magen um.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf, ich würde höchstens in 3 Jahren erfahren, ob sie überhaupt Omega sind oder nicht..

Plötzlich hörte ich ein knarren die Tür zu meinen Zimmer wurde geöffnet ‚Ist das Dota-chin?' fragte ich mich. Nein, in der Tür stand ein junger Mann etwa in meinem Alter, seiner Kleidung nach wohl ein Bediensteter, er war groß, mit flack blonden Haaren und honiggoldenen Augen. Ich weiß nicht was es war aber alles in mir schrie ‚Geh zu ihm! Und nichts wird dich mehr verletzen können' der Mann kam zu mir ans Bett und streckte seine Hand nach mir aus..

* * *

 **Shizuo/Izaya:** *starren finster*

 **Ich:** Was?

 **Izaya:** Du sagtest ich treffe dieses Kapitel auf Shizu-chan!

 **Ich:** Tust du doch..

 **Izaya:** Am Ende und wir sprechen kein Wort miteinander *wein*

 **Shizuo:** *umarmt Izaya* sei nicht traurig Iza-chan, immerhin hattest du in dieser Folge deinen Spaß mit Shinra und Kadota und ich bin sicher Kanra-san arbeite bereits an dem nächsten Kapitel, *starrt mich finster an* _ist doch so, oder?_

 **Ich:** *nicke heftig* tu mir nichts *betteln*

 **Shizuo:** Außerdem fand ich es süß wie du dich um deine Schwestern gesorgt hast.

 **Izaya:** Ja.. also.. ich.. ähm..

 **Shizuo:** *küsst Izaya*

 **Erika:** *Fangirl Schrei (sehr schrill)* Yeeeaaaaaahhh, brauche mehr, brauche mehr, SHIZAYA.

 **Ich:** Wie zur Hölle hast du mein Studio gefunden ich habe einen AntiFanGril Schutzsigel gezogen?

 **Erika:** Nichts hält die Hardcore Shizaya Fangirls auf, **NICHTS!**

 **Ich:** Raus aus meinem _Studio!_

 **Erika: NIEMALS!** Weiter Schreiben ich will lemon, tränen, fluff und hardcore!

 **Shizuo/Izaya:** *schleichen sich weg*

 **Ich:** Lass mich nicht allein….

 **Erika:** Ich bin doch bei dir und werde dir abjetzt bei denen Geschichten helfen. Ich denke ich ziehe hier ein..

 **Ich:** Lass mich nicht allein.. mit _IHR._


	7. Freunde?

Freund

Da stand ich, in Bedienstetengewand vor der Tür zu meinem Omega, Izaya. Ich hatte ihn nur einmal kurz gesehen und trotzdem fühlte ich mich zu ihm hingezogen wie noch zu keinem anderen Wesen.

Ich öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und sofort dran ein süßlicher Geruch in meine Nase, der mir im Omegahaus gar nicht aufgefallen war. Der Geruch von dem anderen Omega musste ihn überdeckt haben. Ich öffnete die Tür weiter bis ich meinen Omega auf dem Bett sitzen sehen konnte.

Er sah zu mir mit seinen blutroten Augen, seine rabenschwarzen Haars besaßen im Mondlicht einen silberton und seine schneeweise Haut sah aus wie Porzellan. Ich musste mein Bedürfnis ihn nicht sofort in die Matratze zu drücken und ihn als mein Eigentum zu markieren im Zaum zu halten.

Keine Ahnung wie ich es schaffte mich zu beherrschen, aber ich schaffte es. Ging auf Izaya zu und grüßte ihn normal.

„Hallo!" Izaya nickte stumm und ich glaube er wollte nicht mit mir reden, aber er rückte ein Stück auf mich zu.

„Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass die Nacht nochmal jemand nach mir sehen würde, oder bist du wegen etwas anderes hier?" fragte Izaya mit einem verschlagenen grinsen.

„Na ja, sollte auch keiner, ich habe mich hergeschlichen."

„Aha, willst du mich noch vor dem Prinzen ausprobieren."

„Nein." Meinte ich ernst, „ich wollte dich bloß kennenlernen.. ich meine.. ich.."

„Du als Alpha wolltest unbedingt Mal einen männlichen Omega kennenlernen."

„So in etwa, mein Name ist übrigens Shizuo."

„Ich bin Izaya, freut mich dich kennenlernen, Shizu-chan." Ich lief bei diesem Namen rot an vor Scharm.

„Was soll der alberne Spitzname?" Izaya begann zu lachen.

„Es ist wirklich witzig mit anzusehen, wie schnell Alphas sich über solche Kleinigkeiten so die Beherrschung verlieren."

„Haha, Sekunde woher weißt du eigentlich dass ich ein Alpha bin?"

„Hab ich mir aus deiner Erscheinung zusammen gereimt." Izaya sah mir nicht mehr in die Augen aber ich konnte einen Hauch von Angst bei ihm spüren.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?" fragte ich nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Nun meine erste Begegnung mit einem Alpha ist nicht _so_ gut verlaufen."

„Wieso? Was ist passiert?" Izaya seufzte.

„Sein Name war Shiki, er gehört zu den Omegajägern die mich eingefangen haben… technisch gesehen."

„Und praktisch?"

„Haben meine Eltern mich verkauft." Ich schwieg, ich wusste nicht was ich dazu sagen konnte, weshalb Izaya fortfuhr.

* * *

„Jedenfalls dachte Shiki er könnte noch während der Fahrt meinen Willen brechen. Nun hat nicht geklappt, deshalb hat er mich zusammen geschlagen." Izaya erzählt mir mehr von seiner Zeit im Omegahaus, von der Ärztin Namie welche von den Aufsichten noch am nettesten gewesen war, die anderen Typen von der Aufsicht, dem Omegamädchen Saki, aber als er dann von den Behandlungen dort anfing, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und nahm meinen Omega in den Arm.

„Ehm, Shizu-chan…" meinte Izaya erstaunt. Als ich realisierte was ich da tat, schreckte ich zurück.

„T-tut mir Leid…" ‚Idiot' dachte ich ‚Izaya hat bestimmt noch Angst vor Alphas wegen diesen Verdammten Shiki, und du Trottel fässt ihn einfach an'.

„Ist schon gut Shizu-chan… schätze das war bloß Instinkt…"

„Es ist nicht bloß Instinkt… ich mag dich, egal ob nun Omega oder nicht wenn es einem Freund schlecht geht sorgt man sich um ihn, ist doch klar." Izaya sah mich kurz an bevor er begann zu lachen.

„Du kennst mich keinen Tag und entscheidest schon dass du und ich Freunde sind?"

„Sicher, auch wenn du ein seltsamer, manipulativer, einschüchternder, selbstverliebter Blutsauger Floh bist…"Izaya sah leicht verletzt aus bei meiner Beschreibung von ihm. „… der einem bescheuerte Spitznamen verpasst." Murmelte ich zum Schluss worauf Izaya wieder lachte.

„Haha, ja sowas meinte Dota-chin auch."

„Dota-chin?"

„Mein Spitzname für euren Alphahauptmann, Kadota Kyohei, denke war sein richtiger Name, er ist ganz schön sauer weil Erika-chan den Namen spitz gekriegt hat, mir hat sie auch gleich einen verpasst ‚Izaiza'."

„Ach, du gibst also jeden einen Spitznamen!" schnappte ich zurück, enttäuscht. Warum enttäuscht? der Name ist dämlich.

„Nur Leute die ich mag."

„Hast du sonst noch jemanden einen Spitznamen verpasst?" fragte ich angespannt.

„Nein, obwohl dieser Arzt könnte auch einen Vertragen."

„Du meinst Shinra? Wie könnte man denn den bitte benennen."

„Mein erster Vorschlag wäre ‚Labertasche'!"

„Er hat von Celty geschwärmt!"

„2 Stunden, non stop!"

„Mein Beileid!"grinste ich.

„Er hat erst aufgehört als ich ihm gedroht habe ihn mit einem Messer solange das Gesicht zu zerstümmel bis selbst seine geliebte Celty ihn nicht mehr erkennt."

„Bist du sicher, dass du ein Omega bist, Floh? Du bist ziemlich brutal."

„Diese Folter war brutal, ernsthaft wozu habt ihr Folterknechte wenn ihr so einen Arzt habt. Außerdem warum nennst du gibst du mir so einen unsüßen Spitznamen?"

„Weil du nervig sein kannst wie einer und was Shinra angeht ich weiß was du meinst, ich kenne ihn schon praktisch mein ganzes Leben, wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und er hat damals schon von Celty **SO** geschwärmt." Meinte ich nostalgisch.

„Im Ernst wie lange kennt er diese Frau schon?" fragte Izaya neugierig.

„Seit er 4 war denke ich."

„Verrückter Kauz."

„Perverser verrückter Kauz." Korrigierte ich meinen Omega. Worauf wir beide wieder begannen zu lachen. Als wir verstummten lagen wir einfach auf dem Bett und starrten an die Decke.

* * *

„Shizu-chan?"

„Hm?"

„Kennst du den Prinzen?"

„Ziemlich gut."

„…"

„…"

„Ich will nicht der Partner des Prinzen werden."

„Wieso?" fragte ich erschrocken.

„Weil ich für alle bloß eine Brutmaschine bin, egal was Dota-chin und Shinra gesagt haben. Sobald ich neben ihm auf dem Thorn sitze, bin ich für ihn nur dazu da ihm Erben zu zeugen und ihm die Nacht zu versüßen und jeder der mich sieht wird genau das denken, weil ich dann genau das sein werde… die Königsschlampe!" Izaya traten langsam Tränen in die Augen, ich nahm ihn wieder in den Arm und strich über seinen Rücken.

„Das bist du nicht, so wirst du niemals sein und wenn dich jemals jemand so bezeichnet… fesseln wir ihn an einen Stuhl bei Shinra und erwähnen Celty und lassen ihn dort für 6 Stunden bevor ich seinen verdammten Arsch auf den Mond schleudere, wenn er das überleben sollte überlassen wir den Erika und Walter." Izaya grinst breit bei meiner Darstellung.

„Du bist komisch Shizu-chan… wie kommst du darauf das die anderen damit machen würden?"

„Ganz einfach weil man sowas für einen Freund tut." Izaya blieb still. „Nun es ist spät, ich denke ich sollte jetzt gehen." Er nickte nur stumm.

Ich ging also durch das Zimmer zur Tür, machte sie auf und schritt hinaus, doch bevor ich sie schließen konnte, hörte ich Izaya.

„Shizu-chan?"

„Ja?"

„Meinst du das ernst, das du mein Freund sein willst?"

„Was fragst du so blöd, Klar doch."

„In Ordnung… gute Nacht Shizu-chan."

„Nacht Floh." Meinte ich als ich leise die Tür hinter mir schloss.

* * *

 **Erika:** *Sternchen Augen*

 **Ich:** Ähm… Erika *winke vor ihrem Gesicht* was hat sie?

 **Kadota:** Deine Geschichte… hat sie überladen.

 **Ich:** Ach so. Wie lange hält das an?

 **Kadota:** Bist du die nächste Geschichte hochlädst.

 **Ich:** Gut also dann, _Izaya, Shizuo_ ich brauch Inspiration also alles auf Anfang.

 **Shizuo:** Wir sind nicht auf einem verdammten Set.

 **Ich:** Mein Studio, meine Regel inspiriert mich.

 **Izaya:** Du hast denn Boss gehört, Shizu-chan. Geben wir Kanra-chan was sie braucht *grinst*


End file.
